A nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging system is proposed for diagnostic studies, especially in babies. Zeugmatography provides an image of fluid collections and, therefore, could be useful in the diagnosis of conditions such as hydrocephalus, cystic malformations, intercranial bleeding, kidney malfunction, and congenital heart disease. A feasibility study has been completed, and the design of a suitable magnet and NMR spectrometer is now in progress. The magnet will employ windings on two hemispherical shells and consume about 5 kw of power. The spectrometer will operate at about 5 MHz and will employ a receiving coli and preamplifier with negative feedback in order to reduce the receiver dead time while not degrading sensitivity. The imaging method to be employed will depend on the experiment, but will normally be the rotating frame zeugmatography method developed in this laboratory.